Fighter
by writter4ever
Summary: What happens when a girl with a hair trigger temper goes back to live in Japan? What could her possible reasons be?


Chapter one: And so it begins.......

" I can't believe you kidnapped me! Do you have any idea what K is going to do? Let alone Eiri?!"

"Uh, not really my problem. I thought you missed me. I guess I was wrong."

"Tai May of course I missed you."

"Than start acting like it." The girl gave a soft smile, reserved only for those close enough to her that deserve it. Shuichi just ran a hand through his hair, 'I can only imagine what K is doing right now..... And Eiri once he finds out I've gone missing..... They'll think I've been kidnapped again..... This day isn't going to end very well, is it?' Mean while Tai May was completely oblivious to his delima.

K was loading ammunition in his trusty guns, Suguru was trying to get the gun weilding wacko to think things through. Ryuichi was sitting there chewing on the ear of his rabbit, deciding if he should tell them what he knew. Tohma wasn't to happy with the current situation. Ryuichi decided to speak, "If it helps I saw him with a girl." Something clicked in Hiro's head, "This girl wouldn't happen to be five four, green eyes, blond hair, and a hair trigger temper?"

"The hair trigger temper yea. She was yelling at him about something. But her hair was an ember color, and her eyes were blue."

"Was she wearing a voulger t-shirt?"

"No she was wearing a t-shirt that had a dragon on it. Front and back. In a circle."

"And here I though we were dealing with a normal phyco. That would be Tai May. A girl me and Shuichi went to school with. She think's it's her job to protect Shu from all types of danger. She knows lethal martial arts and will kick anyone's ass if they tell her off. Or try and take Shu away from her while she's having fun." Eiri got jealous at this and said coldly, "Define 'fun'."

"Usually shopping. Hauling him around as her pack mule. Trust me I've seen her shop. She'll wipe out most stores before she's through."

"And why are we going to NG?"

"To tell them personally I haven't been kidnapped by anyone I don't know." She snorted, she knew where this was going, "Who cares if I kidnapped you to have fun?!"

"Apparently you don't know K or Eiri. K's probably loading his guns, and Eiri's probably getting jealous and or pissed."

"Well than peace out."

"Where are you going?"

"Look I have practice to go to. And I would prefer not to knock out some people, wasting energy."

"But-but-"

"Surely you can handle them!"

Tai May wiped the sweat off of her fore head and unwrapped her hands. She looked at her phone, blinking blue, indicating she had missed messages. She listened to her voice mail. And it was Shu, with varying levels of control, on he was balling and couldn't be understood, to the very last was Hiroshi stating that Shu was safe and sound. She gave a click of her tongue, and irriration passed through her. Than she gave a sigh, and yelled over her shoulder, "I'll be back after a while." Her team looked at her, and they shrugged. It wasn't like they could stop her, well try and stop her and remain in one peice.

She walked around Tokyo randomly. Looking at all the places Hiroshi and Shu would go. She ended up finding them at a Cafe, with other people she didn't know, except one of them.

Something had caught Hiro's eye, "Oh no trouble ten o'clock." Shuichi turned and looked, "Should you intercepted her or should I?"

"It doesn't really matter. I know that look. She's out for blood." She finished crossing the street, and said coldly, "So these are the people that were gonna take my head huh?" Her eyes were cold, they were evaluating the situation. She reconized most from news interviews, the one she reconized as Tohma said, "We were having a conversation that you rudely interupted."

"And you can bite me! Which one of you bastereds reduced my friend to tears huh?!" She snarreled. Oh yes, someone would die. Hiro looked at her, "A few hours ago I left you a message saying he was alright." Her head snapped to him, "Your definition and mine are completely different!"

"Your once again blowing things out of proportion."

"Fuck off!"

"It's absolutely pointless in fighting with you. Grow up a little bit." A vein popped up and her fist clenched, she began to shake it at him, "I'd watch what I'd say if I knew the person could beat me to the point of death!"

"Intimidation tactics don't work on me." She growned her teeth, seething. She felt a hand on her arm, "I'm alright." She gave a snort, "Yea. And I'm the Queen of England. Fat chance." She reconized one of them as one of her backers, "Your with _him_. He's about as nice as I am when I'm on morphine!" He reconized her, "And you're the phsyco bitch that punched a camera man."

"Well he should have listened to me when I said he was envading my space. I don't like my space invaded, unless it's this moron. Than he can invade my space all he wants." She got a death glare, "Oh I am _soooo_ scared. Save it. I honestly can't see what you see in the moron."

"Hey!" She shrugged, "Remember I went to school with the two of you idiots. Also Hiroshi tell your mother to back off before she ends up in the ICU. And if you're wondering why, some how she kept getting my number. How I crupted her son or something." She scratched her head looking boared now, "I can't believe I spent three hours worth of smack down to find you in one peice. It sounded like you had been beaten up or something. Geeze. A waste of the day." Than she remembered something and handed him an envalope, "What's this?"

"Front row tickets. Apparently people are losing intrest in martial arts. They would rather watch wrestling with scandally clad women. And here I though blood and broken bones were enough. Aparently-"

"If it isn't American Iron Girl." Tai May looked at her and snarrled, personality in check, "Beat it loser."

"Such strong words for someone who doesn't fight with honor.

"Oh get over your self June. That move was perfectly legal and perfectly placed. Not my fault you forfitted because blood was running down your face. You need to learn to suck up the pain." The girl began to turn red in the face. Than she felt something come at her head, she ducked and kicked the persons legs out from under them and put that person in a head lock with her legs, forceably cutting off his air. June just sighed and said, "Told ya that wouldn't work. But ya have ta go and do it any ways." When he passed out she finally let him go and turned her sights on June. Her face was even colder if possible. Before June could even react Tai May had kicked her in the face and sent her more than twenty feet backwards, "Let that teach ya bitch! Don't screw with me!" Veins were popping up on her forehead. She turned around to Shuichi and said, "If they refuse to let you come, I'll come and get you myself." Than Hiro spoke up, "Or else you really will kill someone."

"Yea? Point?"

"Point is your a psyco."

"Hiroshi!" They glared at each other and Shu just rubbed his temple. He knew the only reason why she just barely tolerated Hiro. It was because of him, than Hiro hissed, "Why don't you go back to the U.S. everything's been fine until you came back!" Something seemed to crack in her, making her even more unstable. "What the fuck did _you _just tell me to do?" Shu could easily sense something very horrible was going to happen and he had a feeling it was between his friend being snapped like a twig to him being decapitated. The look on her face just made her look like an assasin. And he knew that look to well. He had to distract her and fast, "When are you fighting?"

"All week next week. It won't be very interesting. Me just kicking some ass. I sooo hate those dumb semi final competitions that weed out the weak."

"How long are you staying?"

"Permantely if I have anything to say about it."

"I thought you liked America." She gave a snort, "Yea, and I'm well behaved." She looked at her watch, "Dinner should be served shortly, wanna have dinner with me?"

"Maybe next time I have other things to do." She began to calm down again, she looked emotionless but wasn't as cold looking. She had to make sure one last time he was alright, "Are you positive you're alright, or are you protecting someone because you know what will happen?"

"I'm fine it was all just a misunderstanding."

"Alright than I'll see you later than." She held out her hand, "What?"

"Okay I walked _three_ hours that I could have used to kick ass, but nooooo, I had to make sure you were in one peice. The least you can do if pay for a cab." Shu knew better than try and fight with her. After she got the money, "Peace!" And walked away. Hiro just sighed, "How can you tolerate her? She's gonna kill someone one of these days and get her ass tossed in jail."

"If you just watched what you said, she'd become decent to you."

"Yea and faries visit me when I'm asleep." Everyone just looked confused, Suguru was the first one to break the silence, "Does she always act like that?"

"Yea, pretty much." Shu just said, "If you rub her the wrong way, she does. If you get to know her really well, she's actually quite decent." Hiro snorted, Shu just short him a glare.


End file.
